


la vie en rose

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Fluff, M/M, non-exo fame, performers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: jongin and chanyeol are famous performers in france and they're also madly in love.





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> lets just pretend that chanyeol wrote 'la vie en rose' for this. i think this is kinda super cute and i hope you enjoy it :)

kim jongin and park chanyeol. their names are plastered all over france, you'll see a poster of them wherever you go. they're the most popular duet of their time.

the year is 1945. chanyeol and jongin have been performing together for 10 years now and the second world war has just ended. as the two are popular artists, they did not have to fight in the war but were highly requested as entertainment for the celebrations. they don't mind, though, they love performing almost as much as they love each other.

they've been together almost as long as they've been performing. they met on the streets of france when chanyeol came across jongin dancing. it was a warm day in 1933, a nice tuesday afternoon, and chanyeol had been given the day off work. the 20 year old didn't know what he should do, he didn't want to be at home where he would have to do work with his father, so he took a stroll down the main high street. he walked in silence, admiring the landscapes as nobody offered to speak to a foreign looking man like him, until he came across someone dancing.

the first thing he noticed was the man was beautiful. he was tall, not unlike chanyeol, but buff and strong looking, and he moved with the fluidity of water. he looked absolutely flawless as he danced to whatever songs his cassette player was playing. he had gathered a small crowd around him, mostly teenage girls who looked smitten with him, and chanyeol found himself joining them.

the second thing he noticed was that the man was asian like himself. he guessed maybe korean but he couldn't be too sure without hearing his name or speaking to him. he hoped the man either spoke korean, french, or english as chanyeol was fluent in all three.

the last thing he noticed was how young the boy looked. he must have only have been in his mid to late teens. chanyeol guessed mid to late teens. he couldn't care less about how old the boy was, though, he was gorgeous and an amazing dancer.

the boy finished dancing after about 20 more minutes and the crowd around him slowly faded out, all except for chanyeol. he approached the boy and smiled when he looked up at him.

"you're an amazing dancer," he said. the younger boy blushed and mumbled a 'thank you'. "how long have you been dancing?"

"since i was 5, so 13 years now," the boy replied.

"are you doing another performance soon?" chanyeol asked.

"no, i think i'm done for the day. why?"

"i wanted to ask you something."

the boy looked hesitant but nodded and the two sat down on the curb of the street.

"so," chanyeol started. "my name is park chanyeol and i'm in the process of becoming a performer. i sing and play the guitar but so far i haven't been able to get anywhere. i was thinking about what i could do to get myself out there and then i came across you. i think we should team up together and become a duet. i'll sing and you dance."

"i don't know, i just met you," the boy said.

"i know you did, but think about it. we could be amazing, we would have so many fans and perform so many concerts together. with your dancing and my singing, we would be so popular. two young, attractive guys is what everyone wants to see. just picture it."

the boy stared at chanyeol in silence for a few seconds before a hint of a smile showed on his face. "how do i know i can trust you?"

"you don't, i guess." chanyeol shrugged. "we don't know each other but i just know that we can be amazing. we can go far together."

the boy smiled and held his hand out to chanyeol.

"my name is kim jongin and i would be happy to work with you," he said. chanyeol grinned in response as he shook his new partner's hand.

their rise to fame was quick once they started performing together and in the blink of an eye, 10 years had passed and they are celebrating the 10th anniversary of their debut and the 9th anniversary of their relationship.

their next concert is november 27th, that day of chanyeol's 32nd birthday, and they're performing chanyeol's newly written song. he hasn't let jongin hear it yet as it is a surprise for their anniversary, he only showed him the melody so he would be able to choreograph a dance to accompany chanyeol.

the venue is the biggest they've ever done, an actual theatre, holding 3,000 people, that they've sold out. they're both more nervous than they've ever been for a concert, but chanyeol is in particular. this won't be the first time he's sang a song that he's written for jongin but it will be the first time he will make it obvious who the song is for.

being gay is not a widely appreciated and accepted thing yet in france so coming out to their audience could be a very risky move but chanyeol's tired of hiding it in. he wants the world to know that jongin, the man he's been performing with for a decade, is not just his performance partner but his life partner. he's ready to marry the younger but he doesn't want it to be a secret. he wants everyone to know that the couple they love are a couple in love. jongin doesn't know of his plan, he would most likely not approve, so chanyeol has kept it a secret since he wrote the song. he's worried of how jongin will react.

"yeol," jongin says, breaking chanyeol out of his thoughts. he looks at his boyfriend who's smiling sweetly at him. "stop thinking so hard. this concert isn't any different than our others, we just have a bigger audience."

"you know i love you, right," chanyeol says, completely dismissing everything jongin just said.

"of course i do," jongin replies. "why? is everything okay?"

"yes, just remember that i love you."

"i love you, too."

chanyeol leans in to kiss jongin but they don't get further than a peck when their manager, baekhyun, calls for them.

"it's time, boys," he says. the two pull apart and chanyeol grabs his guitar from the floor beside him.

"good luck," he whispers to jongin.

"you, too, baby," jongin replies. they kiss again then part ways to enter the stage on different sides as they always do.

the crowd is huge. thousands of men and women cheer as they walk to the mic at the front of the stage. jongin pats chanyeol's back once and walks up to the mic to let chanyeol get his guitar ready.

"hello everyone," he says. "thank you all so much for coming to our show tonight, it means the world to us. we're so happy to sell out a stadium like this, especially on a special day such as today, chanyeol's 32nd birthday. we'll be starting with the songs you all know and love then at the end, we have a brand new song that we'll be introducing. it was written by chanyeol here and it's so special that he hasn't even let me hear the whole thing yet so please anticipate that."

chanyeol takes the mic from jongin and smiles at his boyfriend.

"i hope you will all like it, it's very special to me," he says. the crowd cheer again as chanyeol puts the mic back on the stand and slings his guitar over his shoulder. he nods at jongin, counts down from three, and they both start.

the concert seems to fly by and soon their two hours is almost over. they just have the one song left, chanyeol's new one, and he grabs the mic to introduce it.

"the time has come," he says. "we will be performing our new song. i've been a nervous wreck this whole show just anticipating this moment. as i said before, this song has a lot of meaning for me as it was written for someone special."

jongin 'oohs' and the crowd does the same, making chanyeol chuckle.

"you've all been in love, right? how many of you love someone right now?" almost all of the crowd, and jongin, raise their hands. "so you'll understand why i wrote this song. my love and i have been together for just over 9 years now and i love them with all of my heart. i wrote this song on our anniversary and i'm here today to let you in on a small part of our life together. i hope you love the song as much as i do and please accept the relationship as you're almost as important to me as they are."

chanyeol isn't looking at jongin but he can tell that he's watching him with the fond look he always gives him.

"i think that's enough talking, let's get on with it," he says. "this song is called 'la vie en rose'."

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voilà le portrait sans retouches  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose

Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ça me fait quelque chose

Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause

chanyeol keeps looking over at jongin as he's singing, once again admiring the way his boyfriend moves so gracefully along the stage floor. he always underestimates his dancing and choreography skills, jongin can so easily create such a beautiful dance to accompany whatever chanyeol plays. he couldn't be more in love with the man beside him.

C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie

Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat

Des nuits d'amour à plus finir   
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose

Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ça me fait quelque chose

Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause

C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie

Et dès que je t'aperçois  
Alors je sens dans moi  
Mon cœur qui bat

(Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose

When you kiss me, Heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose

When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom  
And when you speak  
Angels sing from above

Every day words  
Seem to turn into love songs  
Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be  
La vie en rose

I thought that love was just a word  
They sang about in songs I heard  
It took your kisses to reveal  
That I was wrong, and love is real

Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose

When you kiss me, Heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose

When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom  
And when you speak  
Angels sing from above

Every day words  
Seem to turn into love songs  
Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be  
La vie en rose)

once they finish the song, the crowd stands to clap and seeming to forget where they are, jongin runs into chanyeol and wraps his arms around the latter.

"i love you, so much," he whispers.

"i love you, too," chanyeol replies. jongin moves to pull away but chanyeol stops him, takes one look at the crowd behind them, and kisses jongin. the latter gasps into his mouth but his arms instinctively wrap around chanyeol's neck. they passionately kiss for a few seconds until jongin seems to realize what they're doing and practically jumps away from chanyeol. he gapes at his boyfriend but chanyeol just takes his hand and leads him to the mic.

"i'd like to make an announcement," he says, not taking his eyes off jongin. "the one i wrote the song for is jongin, he's my boyfriend, he's the love of my life." the crowd gasps and jongin shakes his head manically, trying to get chanyeol to stop. "we've kept it a secret for this long but i don't want to anymore. i want to spend the rest of my life with this man and i don't want to do it while living a lie. i understand if you can't accept us and won't support us anymore but please know that he's the main thing that makes me happy and i would do anything for him."

"chanyeol-"

"i know you didn't want to say anything but i'm so tired of hiding how much i love you. i love you so damn much and i want everyone to know."

jongin gives chanyeol a small smile as he moves his hand up to brush his thumb against chanyeol's cheek.

"i love you," he says. chanyeol holds jongin's hips gently as he leans down to brush their lips together in a sweet kiss. chanyeol turns back to the audience after and smiles.

"thank you for an amazing night, we hope we will see you again at our next concert," he says. he takes jongin's hand and the two exit the stage where they run into baekhyun who's shaking his head at them.

"you could have just ruined everything," he says.

"i know, but i don't care," chanyeol says. "i love performing but i love jongin more and our relationship means more than anything to me. with him, i see la vie en rose."

—— epilogue ——

the tickets for chanyeol and jongin's next concert go on sale a week after the last one and they sell out within seconds. this time they're playing an area that holds 5,000 just so they can hold all of the people that want to see them perform.

once word got out that the beloved duo were more than just partners, their popularity sky-rocketed. people from outside of france come in just to see some of the first openly-gay artists who are said to look very in love when on stage together. chanyeol and jongin can't believe their luck.

as they lounge on their love-seat the night before the concert, jongin on chanyeol's lap as they kiss slowly and passionately, they could not be happier with their decision.


End file.
